Pecky
Pecky is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Pecky is a woodpecker with a yellow beak and feet, black head, red crest, white cheeks and belly, and blue body. He also has a red lazy eye. Akin to his species, Pecky pecks through trees. He has an addiction to tree sap and maple syrup, and has been known to knock down many acres of woodland to find some. He will also peck into other things made of wood, from crates to cabins. When not looking for tree sap, he will peck into other sweets. This constant pecking may bring unfortunate mishaps to others and sometimes himself. Starting in Here Comes The Birdride, he is married to a female woodpecker named Peckia. At the finale of Season 57 Woodpecked Husband, they have a child named Peckins. Episodes Starring Roles *Pecking Order *Happy Hatchery! *Here Comes The Birdride *Tree Times the Charm *Woodpecked Husband *All Pecked Out * The Walrus and the Woodpecker Featuring Roles *Tree You Later *Spaz It On *Monotone it Down *Splintered *Record Broken *Specieism *Get the Point *Let's Play With Art *The Weakest Link *No Cana-duh *Beak For Yourself *Wooden Stiff *Termite or Termite Not Appearances *Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch *Dam Building Failure *Going Nuts * Warlock and Witch * What a Sap * Pitching a Tent * Wood You Believe It * Snapped My Fingers * Rushing Time Deaths #Pecking Order - Crushed by a tree. #Tree You Later - Swatted like a mosquito. #Spaz It On - Pulls out his beak and skull. #Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch - Suffocates in chocolate ball. #Dam Building Failure - Crushed by logs. #Monotone it Down - Pecker pops out the back of his head. #Record Broken - Ran over by Gutsy. #Specieism - Breaks his nose. #Tree Times the Charm - Dies when a tree grows in his body. #Let's Play With Art - Museum collapses on him. #All Pecked Out - Building falls on him. #The Walrus And The Woodpecker - Stabbed in the head with a boomerang. #Wooden Stiff - Trampled by a possessed coffee table. #Termite or Termite Not - Devoured by termites. #Pitching a Tent - Impaled by a tent pole. #Snapped My Fingers - Impaled by pieces of Dr. Pet's shell. #Rushing Time - Burns to death. (Death not seen) Kill count *Handy - 3 ("Pecking Order", "Splintered", "Woodpecked Husband") *Giggles - 1 ("Pecking Order") *Cuddles - 1 ("Pecking Order") *Nutty - 2 ("Pecking Order", "Spaz It On") *Trixie - 1 ("Tree You Later") *Toothy - 1 ("Dam Building Failure") *Doc - 1 ("Splintered") *Stacy - 1 ("Splintered") *Bugsy - 1 ("Let's Play With Art") *Josh - 1 ("Let's Play With Art") *Seth - 1 ("Let's Play With Art" debatable) *Trippy - 1 ("Woodpecked Husband") *Stone - 1 ("Woodpecked Husband") *Air Heady - 1 ("The Walrus And The Woodpecker") *Pucky - 1 ("No Cana-duh" along with Lumpy) *Others - 1 (a possessed doll in "Wooden Stiff") Trivia *He is the first woodpecker character (in HTF form). *He sometimes lets out a crazy laugh similar to Woody Woodpecker, on whom he could have been based. *He has the ability to fly. Due to his high sugar intake, he flies very fast. *It is rumored he can peck through solid concrete, but it has yet to be proven. *He was created at the same time as Stacy. *His appearance changed gradually. The first being his beak design, followed much later on by his head changing from black to dark purple. *Handy is his most frequent victim. Gallery Pecking.png|Pecky pokes a hole through a tree. Peckyxpeckia.png|Pecky with Peckia Woodpecked.png|Pecky, Peckia, and their unhatched son Peckypeckiapeckins.png|Pecky and his family Barkpecking.png Waterwoodpeckers.png Walrus and the Woodpecker.png Peckedout.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Ecto's Characters